


Let Go My Lego

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Interchangeable Penis, Jason falls into the Lego verse, Lego porn, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Lego Batman Family Matters compliant, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Or at least I tried to, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, The Legos do have sex, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When Jason woke up with a block like body made of plastic, he immediately knew something ridiculous and fucked up had happened. Story of his life.(Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 - Free Day)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Let Go My Lego

**Author's Note:**

> Lego porn doesn't happen until next chapter. I have also yet to edit this.

When Jason woke up with a blocky body made of some sort of plastic, he immediately deduced something ridiculously fucked up had happened. Which was the story of his life, really. 

The beginning of this nightmare started with a simple ~~bullshit~~ _‘family’_ bonding mission that Batman suddenly had the graciousness to invite the black sheep too. They had been on the outs again after Jason had gotten particularly brutal with the leader of an omega auction house. The man should have gotten more than a shattered kneecap and punctured lung in his humble opinion, but Bruce never saw things the way he did. 

"We need your help, Hood." Batman had said to him, voice grave and scent flat with the burning smell of antiseptic caused by scent blockers. He had looked straight into Jason’s eyes through the cowl when he said it and Jason couldn’t bring himself to believe him for a second. 

No matter how much he wanted to. He learned the hard way that Batman was a fucking liar when he was murdered and replaced. The last time Jason had believed the man, he found himself back where he had been murdered with Bruce’s fist in his face and the demand to relive one of his worst memories. 

It was probably more of the alpha’s need to keep the wayward Robin on short leash, especially considering the reason the entire family was called in to ambush Calendar Man’s latest crime. Batman hadn’t wanted Jason where he couldn’t see him, not with the nature of what they were facing. Somehow the criminal had figured out the Red Hood was the second protege, the fill in, the Robin that died, however you want to word _disappointment_ and _failure_ , and was using the omega’s death date in his twisted plot to defeat the Dark Knight and his brood. 

It was unfortunate that the omega didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late, otherwise he probably would have told Bruce and his pack of obedient pups where exactly he thought that should stick their knots.

Preferably in a blender.

Being knocked out and kidnapped was nothing new to Jason. It wasn’t anything new to anyone that had worn the Robin costume or fought crime in Gotham. It was practically an initiation moment for vigilantes if you asked Jason. (A sucky one, but one nonetheless.)

Still, waking up in a warehouse, bound and beaten (nowhere near what the Joker gave him with the crowbar) in an empty room with the light ticking of a bomb that began to sound like the how cackle of the Clown Prince with each passing tick, was bringing up memories Red Hood would have rather have left buried in his grave. Along with the hope, dreams, and trust, everything that Jason was, that Bruce had so callously crushed that had shoved into the tiny coffin all those years ago.

Jason knew that Bruce would find a way to blame this on him. The old man never failed to find fault in anything Jason did and, something of this scale of a cluster-fuck, regardless of the Red Hood's actions, would undoubtedly come back to Jason being too _'emotionally compromised.'_

It always did.

It had been that way since the Bat realized the scruffy, underfed street rat that had enough gumption to steal his tires was an omega. It only got worse after Jason's death and subsequent resurrection. Coming back half mad and smelling like a different alpha rubbed all over him.

It rankled Bruce. Him and his stupid alpha sensibilities.

But now wasn’t the time to think of his pack leader nor the man’s dumb ass prejudiced views on the lesser gender, no matter how much the alpha preached about equality. Now was the time to figure out why he was currently two inches tall and laying on the ground in some sort of messed up parody of the cave. 

“Who are you,” A rough voice echoed around. Only one person could sound like they swallowed a bag full of nails yet still be able to talk. It had to be Bruce.“And what are you doing in my lair?”

Jason jolted up, his neck squeaking slightly as he whipped his head to the side as the plastic of his neck rubbed against where it joined his shoulder. It was a bizarre sound to hear, but Jason tried to put the thought of his new body out of his mind. He sneered, or at least he hoped he sneered, he couldn’t feel the muscles of his face. “Did you forget about me already? What didn’t need the six months this time around?”

His voice trailed off as his plan of not thinking about his predicament was shot the moment he processed Batman’s own appearance. Turned out he wasn’t the only one hit with whatever mojo Calendar Man and his cohorts had could up. 

~~He ignored the voice in his head saying Bruce had been nowhere near the warehouse when the clock struck zero.~~

The old man was standing there hands on his straight lined, boxy waist, his cape blowing in the wind dramatically. He was arched backwards slightly, the bend starting at the joint of his hips rather than his back which remained straight showing off a rather detailed sticker of abs (was there nine of them?) on his costumed stomach.

Jason’s eyes trailed away from the eccentric display towards where the wind was blowing from to find a giant fan with another person behind it. Truthfully, Jason probably wouldn’t have recognized him if it weren’t for the lack of pants, especially since he hadn’t been able to pick up any scents since he woke up in this strange wacky nightmare, and even still he was a little unsure when he mumbled out, “Dick?”

“Woah, hold it chum,” Batman said as he flipped down from his perch to land directly in front of Jason with a light clank. He pointed his U shaped hand at Jason’s face. “Robin may be extremely embarrassing and occasionally hard to look at, but he’s my partner and I won’t have you calling him names.” 

“Dad,” Dick gasped, his claw like hands raising to cover his mouth as his eyes somehow grew impossibly big and sparkly behind the ridiculous goggles he wore in place of a face mask. “You really do love me.”

“Not your dad. We’re partners,” Batman stressed gruffly. Jason watched in rapt fascination as the normally brooding man turned his head to the side slightly in what could only be described as uncomfortable embarrassment. 

“Whatever you say,” Dick said innocently. He did a series of complicated flips that required more bending than Jason thought their stiff, plastic bodies could handle down the rock face from where the fan was placed. He landed right next to Batman, not even hesitating to lean in and give the man a hug singing out a long drawn out “dad” as he did so. 

The scene did something to Jason’s chest. It felt like something was constricting at the easy camaraderie the two of them shared. That used to be him and Bruce. Well, maybe not exactly, but he could still remember a time when he called the man dad and Bruce was happy to call him son. It hurt to think about, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

He turned away unable to watch the affectionate display, trying to ignore the way his skin started to burn like plastic left under the sun for too long. He knew he would be sweating if his current body was capable. It was just like his stupid biology to crop up now in an unknown, messed up situation from Batman exhibiting being human for once.

“What have we said about touching,” Jason heard the older man ask behind him. The sounds of a scuffle reached his ears as presumably Bruce tried to pry and overly excited, touchy-feely Dick Grayson from his person.

“Not too.” 

A long dejected whine followed the response, a whine that hit straight into Jason’s omegan instincts and with his heat so close, he couldn’t help the whine he let loose in response. Jason’s eyes widened as his body somehow stiffened more than it already naturally was when the sound escaped him unwillingly. The cave grew silent as the sound drew the other two occupants back to him. 

“Don’t think we forgot about you,” Batman said. “I’m the world’s greatest detective. I can easily figure out who you are. It would be best if you told me before I brought on the pain.” He did a series of ridiculous karate moves. “Just because you’re an omega won't save you from these guns.”

Jason snorted as the other posed like he was in a body builder magazine. “It never has before, Bruce.” He ignored the way the other two froze at the casual name drop. “Wouldn’t think it would now, no matter how ludicrous this version of you is.”

“How do you know Bat-” Dick began only to be cut off by Batman. “I’m one hundred percent not Bruce Wayne.1”

“Some detective you are,” Jason rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh as he explained. “Listen, Bruce, I’m not from this toy town of a universe and unless things or more off track in this whacked out world than I originally thought than you are 'one hundred percent' Bruce Wayne. And Robin over there," Jason waved his hand toward the overexcited teens direction, "Is Dick Grayson."

"Another universe, you say." Batman tapped his hand where his chin would be if the features of his face - all their faces - wasn't flat. "'Puter, how likely is it there are other universes and this guy isn't a lying liar who lies."

Loud beeping nearly caused Jason to jump as a robotic voice spoke through the speakers located around the cave. "Very likely, sir. In fact, by my calculations, there are infinite."

"What the _bleep_ ," Jason paused in surprise. The batcomputer was an ultra advanced AI now? The heat humming just under his hardened skin and shock of the discovery forgotten in the face of something more pressing. "You gotta be _bleeping_ kidding me. This place is censored!" 

"Language," Dick said scandalized, his hands flew up to cover his ears. Which probably would have helped more if his hands weren't half circles and if he actually had ears. "There's a PG rating in place. Think of the children."

"So sorry to upset the balance of this world's delicate sensibilities." Jason sneered, throwing his arms in the air. God, his body was buzzing, the scent blocking patch began to itch uncomfortably against his sensitive neck. He debated for a moment before he shrugged, peeling it off. Not like he hadn't given away his secondary gender earlier with his omegan response to Dick nor did it sound like they even had a Jason Todd in this particular universe. He wasn't really giving away much.

The effect was almost instantaneous as his earthy, sweet scent of mint and honey permeated through the air. Only made stronger by the sharp undercurrent smell of heat.

"Robin, quick. The gas bat masks!" Batman barked before the dynamic duo rolled towards the opposite end of the cave where an outlandish rack of bat suits and gear could be found. The Dark Knight even made sure he was facing away from Jason as he pulled off the cowl from his head to replace it with a gas marked shaped cowl, pointed ears and all. Once they had their masks secured they made their way back to where the omega was standing dumbfounded.

"That was close," the younger said, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Too close," the older replied, his own voice almost indecipherable from the combination of the mask and his unnatural growl. "Hormonal warfare - totally not awesome."

Jason spluttered. "I wasn't trying to attack you!"

"Your actions spell out a different story. Or should I say," Bruce tapped the filter of the gas mask. "They smell out a different story."

" _My smell,_ " Jason stressed, offended. "Has nothing to do with the intent of my actions. I am not your enemy."

"Are too," Batman scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Only super villains hide their secret identities behind masks."

"Are you kidding me right now? You're hiding your identity beneath a mask," Jason cried out. "You both are." 

His scent spiked in frustration. The man was more insufferable than the alpha prick from his own home. This version of Bruce was more like a petulant, spoiled child that would stomp his feet and bark until he got his way. Well, both Bruce’s were really, this one just didn’t seem as intent on hiding it. 

"No I'm not," Bruce said mulishly. His own scent gave nothing away - smelling like plastic and cleaner, no doubt from the scent blockers they wore. "This is my emotional support cowl. My butler made it for me."

Dick piped up near dancing in his spot with over abundant energy. Kid looked near ready to vibrate out of his painted clothes. "Grandpa made all our costumes."

"Besides," Batman continued ignoring Robin's excited declaration eyeing the omega suspiciously. "You broke into the batcave. Probably wanted to steal the hubcaps off the batmobile, while I got news for you, buddy," Bruce stopped to take a deep breath like he was about to say something that pained him. “It’s out for detail.”

“I wasn’t going to steal your tires,” Jason halted with a growl, remembering the ‘no swears’ rule this place had just before he started cursing. Fucking stupid ass censorship to have. (At least he could still think foul language. One bright spot on a dark day.) “I told you, I’m from another universe. I got dropped here by accident.” He threw up his hands, the energy coursing through him making it harder to stay still as the signs of heat settled deeper in his gut. “It’s always like this. Why can’t you just trust me for once?”

It hurt, though that was something he wasn’t willing to admit, that no matter the universe his once-upon-a-time father figure would never trust him. Not completely. Didn’t matter if this Bruce never even heard the name Jason Todd before. It didn’t erase the sting; it didn’t stop his omega sad from hurting at the loss of his alpha. 

"It's not advised to trust strange men," Bruce said sagely. "Especially if they wear helmets with faces on them. And even more so if they try to lure you with their scent. Stranger danger."

"Stranger danger," Jason repeated, disbelief coloring his voice over everything that had just spewed from the older man's mouth. The omega felt a familiar feeling curling in his hollowed gut as he reached up to remove his helmet, tossing it aimlessly to the side where it landed with a faint clatter. He knew this wasn't his Bruce. _He knew._ But it still felt like rejection. "Bruce, I was your son!"

A heavy silence met his proclamation. Several moments ticking by in near stop-motion as everyone tried to process what had transpired. Jason could feel his scent burning with an underlining of distress and anguish, mixing in with the heightened aroma of his heat simmering just below the surface. Somehow everything ached even though he was sure, in this form, he had no muscle or organs, just an empty void surrounded by a plastic container shaped - a mockery of his ‘human’ form. It was so surreal, he could have mistaken it all for a dream if it all didn’t feel so authentic.

“Oh my gosh golly gee, I have a brother!" And just like that the oppressive quiet was shattered as Robin exploded with a flurry of excitement. The teenager was at Jason’s side so fast it was as if he teleported. His skinny arms bracketed the omega’s waist as he burrowed his face into Jason’s chest. 

It was awkward as it was nice. 

Jason didn’t think he would ever ponder it, but it was jarring to see Dick Grayson so peppy. He was used to the older alpha being clingy and affectionate, but this version of him was on a whole nother level. The currently younger man was buzzing with enough questions about his life that it made Jason’s head spin. He answered as many as he could, occasionally glossing over more… sordid accounts. Still, he couldn’t deny that Dick’s friendliness wasn’t doing something to sooth the tightening in his gut.

If he closed his eyes, Jason could almost pretend it was his Dick wrapping him in a hug. His Dick that welcomed him with no fear or suspicion. That he was part of a pack, even if he still couldn’t smell him from the scent blockers both the other vigilantes still wore.

It wasn’t until they got onto the subject of his world’s Bruce Wayne when things started to turn sour again. 

“Bruce is a sanctimonious prick,” Jason said. “According to him, he doesn’t need anyone. If things aren’t done his way, if you don’t follow his rules, then you're worth nothing to him.” Jason growled in anger as old hurts wormed their way to the surface. He swallowed, “Gotham, the mission, is always first.

"Your Bruce Wayne sounds totally uncool. Unlike this world's Bruce Wayne who is super cool - like Batman, which is me. I'm Batman." The Dark Knight said once again posing like a ridiculous 90s action hero. "

Jason sighed, “Bruce, we’ve been over this. I know you’re Batman. Robin - _Dick_ \- already confirmed it.”

“No he didn’t,” Batman said as if Dick saying they were brothers hadn’t confirmed anything. “Bruce Wayne is totally not Batman. Batman pays his taxes, Bruce Wayne doesn’t.”

Jason let out a deep, suffering sigh as he rubbed his temples. If there was one thing he could count on in any universe, it was Bruce being an insufferable ass.

~~He ignored how that revelation brought him comfort.~~

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the first chapter. You can find me over on tumblr under openthingsatrandom if you want. :)


End file.
